Marks
by The Girl Who Flys
Summary: It doesn't take long for Elsa to notice the hickey on Anna's neck. Takes place in the Hot Chocolate, Zambonis, and Ice Skates Universe. Established Kristanna.


_PrincessShayD25 requested: "Elsa notices a hickey on Anna's neck and the two engage in a very awkward talk about Anna's sex life over breakfast (please, this MUST happen)" so here's a short little drabble I whipped up. _

* * *

Elsa nearly drops her fork out of shock when Anna comes down for breakfast. What was-? Oh, no. No. No. _No._

"Morning," Anna says, yawning, stretching. _Morning?_ She just waltzes into the kitchen like nothing is off about her appearance and says _Morning?_ Ugh. Elsa did _not _want to have this talk with Anna. Anna should be counting her lucky stars that it's not their parents who notice first. They're still out of town.

"Did…um…did you and Kristoff have fun last night?" Elsa asks cautiously. Anna nods as she pours herself a bowl of cereal. "What did you two do?" _And please don't be too graphic in the details._

Anna shrugs. "Nothing much. We took Sven for a walk, which turned out _much _better than the time I tried to do it. Then we grabbed a bite to eat and watched a movie."

"Really?" Elsa says skeptically. "Nothing else happened?"

Anna looks guilty. "No," she lies before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Well that big fat _hickey _on your neck is telling a completely different story," Elsa says accusingly. Anna immediately claps a hand over the spot on her neck.

"Oh, my god, is it _still there?_" she groans. "I iced it for_ever_ last night and Kristoff told me it was totally gone, the _liar-_"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupts. "Big. Hickey. On. Your. _Neck! _Why?!"

Anna rolls her eyes. "Well, Elsa, when a boy and a girl fall madly in love with each other-"

Elsa covers her ears with her hands. Oh, no. She was _not _ready to deal with the idea of her baby sister having…nope. No. It was _not _happening. But she _had _to have this talk with her.

"No! No! Do not give me details!" Elsa pleads. She's known Kristoff since they were kids and she values him as a coworker, but she is going to _kill him _if he's already de-flowered her sister. They haven't been dating long enough. It's too soon.

"Just…_please _tell me you're being careful!" Elsa pleads. Their parents had put both of them on the pill a long time ago just in case. But the pill was not one hundred percent effective and-

"What?! Oh, my god! No! We're not even _close _to doing something that would require us to be…you know, _careful._" Anna buries her face in her hands. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

Elsa never wanted to talk about it in the first place, but Anna had to come waltzing downstairs with a hickey on her neck! "Just…promise when the time comes that…you will be careful? Not just on your end. Kristoff needs to be responsible, too."

"Okay! Oh, my God! Yes! I will take every precaution but that's not _necessary _at the moment so can we just…move on so I can go get ready and cover this thing up?"

Elsa sighs heavily. _"Fine. _Just…don't give me a reason to have to have this talk again, alright?"

A few hours later, as Elsa's sitting in her office, typing away at her computer, Kristoff comes barging in, bundled up in his mittens, hat, and scarf.

"Hey, Elsa, I know that it's technically Georgia's turn to be out on the ice today, but, she looks like she could use a break so I was gonna switch with her today if that's alright with you. Look, I've even got my vest already." He waves the orange vest around and chuckles.

Elsa's hands hover over the keyboard as she eyes Kristoff curiously. It's still quite warm for October. Kristoff looks like he's burning up. "I think Georgia's fine-"

"No, she really needs a break!" Kristoff insists frantically. "I want to do something nice for her and I'm already dressed up for the ice."

"Well then take it all off and sit your butt down at your desk," Elsa insists, crossing her arms.

Kristoff sighs heavily. "Please don't make me take this stuff off," he mutters quietly. He flaps his arms at his side, a nervous habit of his.

Suddenly, it all clicks for Elsa. Oh. No. Not this again. Not twice in one day. "Kristoff? Just for curiosity's sake, take off your scarf."

Kristoff looks like he'd rather hang himself with the scarf than take it off. With shaking hands he unwinds it from around his neck and lets it drop to the ground, his face bright red with embarrassment. Elsa's certain her jaw has hit the floor in shock.

Kristoff's neck is _covered _in hickeys. _Covered. _There's…there's too many for Elsa to count in her shock.

"Go," Elsa says, rubbing at her temples. "Go out on the ice, please." Kristoff thanks her and quickly runs out the door, tying his scarf back around his neck to conceal all the marks.

Elsa's going to need to have another talk with Anna.


End file.
